Haymitch and Maysilee
by MissMKT
Summary: When Haymitch and Maysilee go reaped. I ship these two so much-it hurts.


The reaping.

Haymitch woke early,whether the sun was up or not he didn't check,what did it matter to him anyway?His mother was clattering about in the kitchen and his father...well he didn't pulled a t-shirt over his bare torso,tugged on some jeans and checked his curly balck hair in the small circular mirror on the wall,it wasnt too bad,his mother would make him look nicer anyway,it was the reaping after all.  
>"Good morning Haymitch." His mother whispered and hugged him wanted to push her away,but that seemed a bit mean considering today might be the last day she ever saw her her away more than he did already...just not today. So he let her hug him and he sort of hugged her back. She pulled away,wiping a tear from her cheek and stirred what little food was in the pan over the gas stove,it sizzled and Haymitch suddenly remembered the hunger that tugged at his sat at the creaky wooden table,scratching at the knife marks in the dark wood with his mother served him a plate of warm bread,cheese and mashed turnips.<br>"How did you aford this?" he asked her as she set it down before him,smiling sweetly,strands of her dark hair hung down in her kissed Haymitch on his forehead and he touched her cheek with his hand.  
>"That doesn't matter,honey."<br>"It could be my last know that dont you?"  
>"Yes. You wont get chosen,the odds are in your favour,this is your second from last year aswell Haymitch,they will try to choose someone younger."She seemed to be reassuring herself more than he.<br>"Mother..."  
>"Yes well look at you-a big strong lad,always in fights,never doing as he is told...Oh!" She started to heaving sobs,it made Haymitch sad,seeing his mother like clasped her hands in his and rose from the table,he tried smiling but it seemed more like a his coat off the hook he shut the door and left his mother standing there weeping.<p>

Maysilee stood,leaning on a fence post at the cross road,her dusty blonde hair was tied neatly into a bun at the back of her head,she still looked messy thought about how her reaping clothes were still laid out on her bed and how she refused to change into them,even though her mother she wore tight trousers and one of her fathers check kept her boots on aswell-'You cant go muddying your reaping shoes,all for that Seam boy Masy' her mother told her Haymitch told her to stay at home,and that he wouldn't meet her,not today yet here she was,and here he came,jogging down the muddy ashen about him made her smug-I'm georgous- look on his face maybe?Or his cheeky boyish grin?She still wasn't sure.  
>"Mitch." She nodded at him and bowed slightly.<br>"Masy."He curtseyed,she laughed,he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and they began walking down the mucky ashen road.  
>They found a comfortable spot in the meadow,hidden by the long grass,the electric fence had been off for years,so all you had to do was find a nice gap,pry it open a little and climb through,or under,either way suited Haymitch,but Maysilee always climbed through. Maysilee had brought bread and Haymitch picked apples from the trees around the Meadow. They sat in their same spot- a dip,full of dry clay which Haymitch had covered over with straw so it was more comfortable,luckily enough,if you were a peacekeeper looking out into the meadow,the ditch was so deep and the grass long enough that Haymitch and Maysilee could sit for hours and not be noticed.<br>"You think you'll be picked?" Masyilee mumbled as she bit into an apple.  
>"'s a Quell. Four of us lucky tributes this year!"Haymitch waved his hands in an excited manor,but rolled his eyes sarcastically.<br>"What if both of us are picked Mitch?"  
>"Don't talk like that Maysi-"She cut him off abruptly.<br>"What if we are Haymitch?What then?" He could hear the desperation in her voice and she choked back tears.  
>"We won't Masy, there's hundreds of other kids, it wont be both of us." He pulled her in for a she did have a point,if both of them got picked-what then?Hopefully it wouldn't come down to it,but he could never kill wouldn't kill her,he'd refuse. But what if she live or he live-he'd choose her,of course,but still...what then? Maysilee pressed her head to Haymitch's shoulder,and sighed with frustration. "We have to go soon."Haymitch told her in a felt her finally pulled away and whipped her eyes on her she stood up,Haymitch stood too. He thought about how pretty she looked, her blue eye's all big and scared, strands of her blonde hair hung down in her face in long corkscrew curls,he loved her hair,so soft and spent endless hours playing with it-twisting it inbetween his stood facing away from him but he grasped her hand in his and gave it a comforting squeeze,she snatched her hand back and started to walk away.<br>"Maysilee...Masy?" He frowned,and slouched after her trying to grab her hand.  
>"Stop it Haymitch!Just... stop." She turned to face him and must of seen the look of upset on his face because her face softened. "Mitch...I'm sorry,it's just...I..I..we-we will be torn apart Haymitch. From everything-from each other,from our families,from our homes!I just don't think I can do this Mitch. What if we are both chosen,I just can't." She turned away from him and walked away at a brisk pace.<br>"Maysilee, we will-"He called after her.  
>"There is no we. There is no we,Mitch..."she walked had to jog after her,finally he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him,kissing her-suprising himself not just didn't pull away but put her hands on his they seperated he hugged her tightly,dreading the moment when he would have to let go. <p>

Haymitch found Maysilee easily amongst the crowd,her blonde hair standing out amongst the Seam kids. Effie Trinket was the anouncer this year-she was about sixteen and one of the Capitol's creations,with bright blue hair and a white pinstripe dress she looked wore his best shirt and trousers which his mother had to re-hem since they were too short for also tried to slick his hair back but he thought he looked stupid so he scruffed it up again. Maysilee looked wonderful as always and Haymitch chuckled to himself when he saw she was still wearing her muddy boots. "Welcome!Welcome!Thank you for 's the 50th annual Hunger Games-bought to you by the Capitol!" She raised a pointed hand to the screen and the Capitol video played,voiced by President Snow himself. When it finished Effie made a shrill high pitched noise of excitment and continued."Since it is the 50th Annual Hunger Games twice as many tributes are picked-which doubles District Twelve's chances of winning- so good luck District Twelve! Lets start with the ladies!" She dipped a hand into one of the glass bowls set up on the stage. "Cordelia Cornswood!" A bulky,broad shouldered girl stormed on put her hand back into the bowl. "Maysilee Donner!" Maysilee glanced at Haymitch,swallowed back tears and made her way onto the stage. "Now with the gentlemen!" There was a silence. "Thomas Kin!" Haymitch didn't know this boy,but he was alot younger than him." And finally- Haymitch Abernathy!" Oh God,oh god watched awkwardly as the crowd around him parted,leaving him vunerable.  
>"This years tributes- Cordelia Cornswood,Thomas Kin,Haymitch Abernathy and Maysilee Donner!" Haymitch and Maysilee stared at each other-sharing a knowing look,of despair and a silent agreement. <em>We will not kill each other.<em>


End file.
